


Man to Man

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [61]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5547">Seven Hours and Fifteen Days</a>. A drabble and a double drabble in which two of Jericho's residents confront Chavez about his intentions with regards to Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man to Man

**I**

"You and Emily...."

Chavez held up his hands defensively. "Hey. I thought you and her'd—."

"We did." Jake held up his own hands placatingly. "But just because I'm not with her any more doesn't mean I don't care what happens to her. Just... don't hurt her, okay?"

Chavez held his gaze. "I won't. I know she's just getting her revenge on you. But I reckon she should have some fun while she does. And with someone who—I'll take care of her, okay? I won't let her get hurt." He grinned. "You just take care of what you need to."

**II**

From where he stood in kitchen making coffee, Mack watched Emily carefully pull open the front door, check outside, and then slip through, closing the door behind her quietly.

A moment later, Chavez sauntered into the kitchen, whistling.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Concentrating on setting the coffee pot to perk, Mack jerked his head toward the front door.

Chavez checked for a moment in reaching for the mugs. Then he fetched them down out of the cupboard and set them on the table. "Reckon I do."

Mack grunted, annoyed by the other man's flippancy.

Chavez leaned against the table and folded his arms. "She needs to get Jake Green out of her system."

"And that means you get to spend plenty of time getting into her 'system'—?" Mack swung round, fury on his face.

Chavez didn't flinch. An amused smile settled on his lips. "She asks about you, you know. Wants to know if you're married, do you have a girl...."

Mack's anger ebbed away. He took an eager step forward. "She does?"

Chavez nodded. He reached out and slapped Mack on the shoulder. "She's not ready for anything serious yet." He grinned. "But she will be...."


End file.
